


Timing Is Everything - edited & completed

by greycoupon



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Porn Battle, Smut, X-Files Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-10-19 17:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greycoupon/pseuds/greycoupon
Summary: Purrykat asked for porn battle prompt #54 "Mulder talks Scully into an afternoon delight at Bill's, thinking nobody is home".  Part one has been re-edited and part two added on 10/13/2019.  Happy birthday, Mulder.





	1. Chapter 1

Mulder hadn’t actually been trying to get laid. He just really didn’t want to spend an afternoon in Bill Scully’s presence, if he could help it. He and Scully had been visiting Bill and Tara for the last several days. A certain masochist -Scully- had the ingenious idea for them to stay with the family. Bill Scully wasn’t a bad guy really. He just really hated Mulder’s guts and Mulder was tired of dealing with the man’s veiled,and not so veiled, insults. Mulder tried to see things from his perspective. A lot of bad things had happened to his family since Scully started working with him. So he got it. But they were supposed to be staying for another 2 days and he just needed a brief respite.

So when Bill had “suggested” they all go to church and then take a trip to the zoo Mulder declined citing a headache. Matthew was a cute kid who despite having a very limited vocabulary had still managed to call him “Uncle Fox”. The child was in a rather foul mood today and Mulder didn’t think several hours in the hot sun would improve his disposition.

Admittedly, this was a bit calculated. He knew if Scully thought he wasn’t feeling well she would insist on staying with him. He also knew this visit was difficult for her and she could use some quiet time. It was hard for her being around Matthew. After the IVF had failed, Scully had told him she just wasn’t meant to be a mother and she was 'fine'. She was always fine. They weren’t in a relationship at the time, so Mulder was worried that challenging her assertions would be overstepping,

Now that they were in a relationship, he could see that every time she was around a child she wasn’t fine. On this occasion Mulder had judged correctly. Bill grumbled a bit and Tara worried he was coming down with something the baby could catch. Scully jumped at the chance to stay home with him. Kind of like she had been waiting for an excuse to not go.

Finally, the San Diego branch of the Scully family mercifully departed.

Scully turned to walk towards their room. “I’ve got painkillers in my bag,” she told him. Of course she did. Mulder was so prone to getting injured someway or another that she practically carried a pharmacy everywhere she went.

She looked back and gave him the once over. “Does your head actually hurt?”

“No. Although other things hurt. I know he’s your brother, but he’s a bit of a pain in the ass.”

Scully rolled her eyes at him. “Yes, I’m aware.”

Mulder stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. “You know, we have the whole house to ourselves,” he pointed out, before leaning in to kiss her deeply. She didn’t even pretend to protest. Mulder broke the kiss and started rubbing his fingers down her bare arms. She shuddered in response.

It really didn’t take much to get her going. He was the same way. He could already feel his jeans getting tighter. Honestly, just being in the same room with her could get him hard. After repressing their feelings for so long, now that they were somewhat together they didn’t bother holding back.

Mulder untucked her shirt and lifted it slightly to caress her belly. Slowly. Back and forth. His fingers circled her bellybutton which he had recently discovered was quite the erogenous zone for her. He leaned in and blew gently on her skin.

Scully audibly groaned, “Not here. Someone could see.”

“No one else is here. Just you and me. I’ve missed you.” Part of Mulder’s frustration was not being able to sleep next to her. Bill insisted he had to stay on the very uncomfortable couch. Mulder had started to protest, but she had silenced him with a look. He had assumed he would just sneak into her room once everyone was asleep only to be turned away the first night.

“It’s Bill’s house and he’s old fashioned. Things are already tense and I don’t want to rock the boat.” Knowing how hard just being here was for her, he had immediately acquiesced.

She smiled impishly at him before dropping to her knees. She made quick work of dispensing with his jeans and boxers.

Not even pausing to breathe she took him in hand and started stroking his cock. She always knew just how to touch him and he could feel the arousal coursing through his body. Moving her hand to circle the base, she leaned in and took him in her mouth. She sucked on him gently at first. Then not so much. He looked down and they made eye contact as she took more of him. He was pretty sure she smiled around his dick, but was distracted by the hot suction of her mouth.

Scully slid one hand up to play with his balls. One of the things he loved most about her was her ability to multitask. She sucked on him deeply. He knew he was close.

“Scully, wait…” As much as he loved being in her mouth, he would rather this not be a one sided deal. In answer she just sucked harder. 

Oh god. He was so close. He could feel himself close to the edge as fire pulsed through him. Then he was coming and felt like he would never stop. Scully carefully lapped up every last drop which he found hot as hell. 

Once he felt he could move again, Mulder stood up on shaky legs. “Let’s move this somewhere more comfortable.”

Mulder helped Scully to her feet and they made their way to the guest room she was staying in.

With its twin bed. Seriously, what kind of guest room had a twin bed?

*******************

The heat between them was palpable. Scully enjoyed giving Mulder a blow job both because he enjoyed it so much and seeing him get all hot and lose control made her wet. Every single time.

She made quick work of her clothes, taking off her t-shirt, shorts and undergarments in record time.

“You’re overdressed,” she told Mulder, noting he was still wearing his shirt. Mulder oblidged her by shucking off the shirt and tossing it on the floor.

He grabbed her and pulled her onto the bed. “I’m not sure we will both fit,” Scully said.

Mulder didn’t seem concerned. He trailed his hand down her chest, caressing her belly and pelvis. He scooted down the bed for better access and Scully was about to tell him to be careful and not fall off when he reached the apex of her thighs. 

He cupped her mound. “You’re completely soaked.” He wasted no time before sliding one, then two fingers inside her. Scully groaned out loud.

At that moment she heard what was quite possibly the sound she wanted to hear least in the world. The front door opening and closing.

“We’re back!” Bill yelled as Mulder’s finger circled her clit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story completed. Part one has been tweeked if you want to take another look at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Story is now complete. Thanks to @postmodernpromartheus for the beta.

Bill always had an amazing sense of timing. When Dana was in high school, her boyfriends’ would come over to study. Her mother was a trusting sort and let them study in the room she and Melissa shared figuring they wouldn’t be alone. This worked until Melissa graduated high school and decamped without warning to live on an ashram in India. Her parents were mortified and told anyone who asked about her that Melissa was studying at UC Berkeley.  
Bill was off at the Naval Academy and young Dana had rejoiced in finally having some privacy. Study sessions turned into make out sessions and then more. Dana got very good at stifling her moans of pleasure.

Then came the day when Bill Jr was home on a school vacation. Dana had thought he had gone to the movies with his high school friends. She and Marcus were getting rather amorous when Bill had walked into her room without knocking to see his little sister with a boy’s penis in her mouth. Said boy had his hand up her skirt. Dana had screamed and cried not just in mortification but frustration. She had been so close.

Bill had threatened to tell their parents which resulted in Marcus literally running out of the house. He was on the basketball team but Dana had reflected that he should consider taking up track given how fast he moved.

Dana had been forced to endure a half lecture on the virtue of chastity and the perversions of teenage boys. He only left her alone when she promised never to do that again. She always had many nicknames for her brother that she called him in her head, but that was the day she christened him “the cockblocker.”

Twenty years later and he was still living up to the name.

Realizing Bill murdering her boyfriend wasn’t how she wanted to end the family vacation, Dana threw her clothes back on and ran into the hall, shutting the door behind her. She met Bill in the hall,

Dana gave him a nonchalant smile even though she felt ridiculous. She was 35 years old and didn’t think Bill really still imagined she was a virgin. But she also knew how much he hated Mulder so she tried her best to not look she had just been on her way to a brilliant orgasm.

“What are you doing back so soon?” she asked him.

“Matthew threw up in the middle of church. It got all over him, Tara and I. He also hit a few bystanders. The kid has talent.” Bill almost sounded proud.

“Anyway,” Bill continued, “we all needed a shower and clean clothes so we came home. We will try the zoo another day.”

Bill stared at her for a long moment.

“What’s up, Day? You look weird.” Something seemed to occur to him,

“Where’s Mulder? I didn’t see him when I came in.”

Why hadn’t they stayed at a hotel? Thankfully, the god of timing smiled on her for the first time all day. At that moment Tara walked in carrying a screeching and smelly Matthew. Bill hurried to help her with the child and they disappeared into their room.

Scully walked back in her room and closed the door. She was glad the hall had emptied as Mulder was sitting on the bed, completely naked.

“How did you know I would be alone?” she asked.

“It was a lucky guess,” he said and reached his arms back out to her. She crossed the room to the bed, shedding her t-shirt and shorts as she went. She never had put her bra and panties back on.

Climbing on top of him she gave him a passionate kiss. She sucked on his tongue until he moaned and bit his bottom lip none too gently. She was worked up and revving to go.

Scully moved on to kissing his jawline. She eased down to his neck, having discovered it was a big erogenous zone. She nipped at his pulse point and he let out another moan.

“Scully…” he said

Their sexes were lined up and she could feel him, hot and pulsing. It would be so easy to let him slip inside. No.

She tapped him on the shoulder and said “switch positions with me.”

Mulder really wasn’t sure this would work on such a tiny bed but he would give it a try, for her.

Scully lay on her back on the bed and Mulder got on top of her, pressing their bodies together,

He kissed her as he ran his hands down her chest. He always wanted to be gentle, but sometimes she didn’t want that. LIke now.

“I’m not made of glass,” she told him and squeezed his ass, causing their sexes to rub together deliciously. He obliged by pinching her nipple and nipping at her neck. Scully moaned before remembering where they were.

“Be quiet,” she admonished Mulder. He laughed.

“I’d like to point out that you are the one making noise,” he said.

She shushed him by pulling him up to her mouth for a searing kiss.

Mulder caressed her mound and slid a finger inside her. She was slick and ready. He would have been content to just touch and tease her as continual foreplay, but Scully was not in the mood.

“Hurry up and fuck me,” she cried, a bit louder than she intended. They both paused for a long minute to listen for noise in the hall, but there was only silence.

Obligingly, Mulder slid inside her silky heat. Scully was feeling desperate. Bill could come back at any moment wanting to watch a video or play a boardgame. If she didn’t get to come because of his obsession with Monopoly she was going to throttle him.

She grabbed Mulder’s ass and he got the hint, sliding in and out of her vigorously. She bit his shoulder to keep from groaning as he set a bruising rhythm. He felt so good. He always felt so good.

With every stroke, her hips rose up to meet his. Scully could feel herself getting closer and closer,but it was so hard to move on this stupid bed. She just couldn’t quite get him where she wanted.

She moved her hand to where they were joined and slid two fingers inside. She found her sweet spot and matched her movement to Mulder’s thrusts so she hit it at just the right time.

She was so close.

“You feel so good. So tight and wet,” he told her. His movements had become erratic. He was slamming into her with each thrust. Noticing what she was doing, he slid several of his fingers inside her. Scully felt them stroke her as they bumped up against her own fingers and that was all it took.

“Mulder!” she cried as the wave of pleasure crested. She shattered as her body shook with the force of her climax. It was always so good with him. Nothing got Mulder hotter than watching her come. He gave a few more thrusts and then he was pulsing into her.. 

When he was finally spent, he collapsed on top of her exhausted body. 

After a moment he started to get up.

“I must be crushing you,” he said. Nooooo…..this felt amazing.

Scully wrapped her arms around his back.

“Stay, you feel good,” she told him.

“Why did they come back early?” he asked as he nuzzled her neck.

“Do you really care?”

He laughed and kissed her.

“Nope, as long as they leave us alone long enough to do that all over again.”

Sadly, the gods were not smiling on them again. There was a knock at the door.

“Hey Dana, why are all of Mulder’s clothes in the kitchen?” Bill called.

He knocked again,

“Dana, are you in there?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Chapter one covered prompt #54. The second chapter will do a different prompt.


End file.
